Dirich Realm Rush: e300-e550 Mysts
This is the last part of my Realm Rush guide. The other parts are: * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_e0-e300_Mysts * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush%3A_Forge * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Dirich_Realm_Rush:_Farm Fundamentals Of the 6 T2 classes, only 2 have no persistents: and . Well, the latter has some degree of persistency due to Total Hallowed Clicks casts, but whatever. The problem is how long should you stack the persistent in order to start being effective? Even with the help of memory upgrades, stacking takes some time. Especially for and , which gain stacking speed as they gain more stacks, so they start out with pretty low stacking speeds. Based on my tests, is the fastest at reaching e500 - e550. You can change to your chosen T2 at that point. This is a good strategy even if your chosen T2 has persistents. In fact, if you need to do stacking it's better to do it at e550 because you can, on most classes, obtain considerably better results in the same amount of time thanks to the higher spell shard generation of . Even better, stacking with such pet will considerably increase your crafting dust farming. My persistent stacking guide: https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Maximizing_Persistent_Stacking. About My Desolator Guide Since we are realm rushing, we totally skip the Liquid Shadow Spending phase from my guide, as it can't be sped up. Profits are very good anyways thanks to memories. If you want to fully understand the class, you should read that guide. Here I'll keep things short, focusing on what you should do without trying to force you to really learn the class. For this reason some things (e.g. item sets) will be presented slightly differently from how they are presented in the class guide. The fact that runs will be, on average, much shorter, forces additional adaptations, like completely ignoring . Technically this spell is worth it if you end up leaving the game running while sleeping or when you are out of the house for many hours, but I prefer simplifying a bit the class since it's considered one or the more complex ones and this guide focus is to rapidly and easily reach e550 mysts. Memory Distribution This topic is discussed in the lower mysts part of the guide. All memory respecs happen at e0 and e550 anyway. Equipment Sets and Enchanting We need 3 equipment sets: spell Stacking, Liquid Shadow Generation and Burst. The first one has 2 variations used for pet levelling. When enchanting keep the Liquid Shadow Generation Set 2 enchant levels lower than Burst. Keep all the items in the Spell Stacking Set whose enchant provide Character Ability Power at the same enchanting level as the Liquid Shadow Generation Set. Leave the rest of the items in the Spell Stacking Set at enchant level 0. Stacking Set: Spellhound Levelling Set: Pet Levelling Set: Liquid Shadow Generation Set: Burst Set: In the Pet Levelling Set you can swap for if you reforged it (it's a luxry item) if you want to have an easier time keeping out of idle mode while levelling . Every other item in the set, excluding the pet experience items, are useless or marginally useful, but leaving empty slots has proved to be confusing for readers. The Burst Set has minor changes for enchanting levels of 17 or more, check the guide or its summary version for more info. Phase 7: Desolator (e300 - e340 mysts) Until e320 mysts you will still be missing offhands, so simply ignore that item slot. Nothing changes in the gameplay with their introduction, you just get better at stacking and profits. Attribute Points Intelligence 150 Insight 0 Spellcraft 175 Wisdom 0 Dominance 100 Patience 50 Mastery 175 Empathy 100 Dump: Dominance Spellbars If you do not have VIP5, use the following: Spellhound Levelling Bar (Non VIP5): Stacking Bar (Non VIP5): If you have VIP5, you can use the following bars for a mild increase in overall stacking: Spellhound Levelling Bar (VIP 5): Stacking Bar (VIP5): The following bars are independent from your VIP status: Pet Levelling Bar: Liquid Shadow Generation Bar: Burst Bar: Phase 8: Desolator (e340 - e370 mysts) The main change in this range is attribute point distribution due to increased cap. Attribute Points Intelligence 150 Insight 0 Spellcraft 200 Wisdom 0 Dominance 100 Patience 50 Mastery 200 Empathy 125 Dump: Dominance Phase 9: Desolator (e370 - e420 mysts) Longer runs Phase 8: Desolator (e420 - e500 mysts) The main change in this range is attribute point distribution due to increased cap. Attribute Points Intelligence 200 Insight 50 Spellcraft 200 Wisdom 0 Dominance 100 Patience 50 Mastery 200 Empathy 125 Dump: Dominance Phase 9: Desolator (e500 - e550 mysts) This is the myst range where my guide was born, as such you should refer to that or its condensed version: * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Desolator_Guide * https://idle-wizard.fandom.com/wiki/Desolator_Guide_Summary Congratulations on reaching the last step of your Realm Rush!